Friends
by Jieikobu
Summary: Friends or not? What is Lithuania to Russia?


**Hi Everyone**

**Sorry I haven't posted in like two months so hopefully you all enjoy this!**

**I will try and keep it together from now on and I will try and update My Angel, Your Devil Soon!**

**But please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Snow fell from the cloud filled sky blanketing the ground in a cold white blanket; the boy with pale blonde hair and translucent skin smiled into the cold winter air as he gazed upon the boy with teal blue eyes and light brown hair.

"Excuse me, are you a country just like me?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Yes, I am." The pale skinned boy replied flashing a childish smile with his intense amethyst eyes.

"One day I'll become a big country!" the boy continued, his tan coloured scarf flapping in the slight breeze. "When that happens, you'll become my friend!"

"I-if that's what you want to do, we can be friends no…"

"No! I still lack power!" He exclaimed. "I promise to work hard now so I'll have it."

"Bye bye!"

* * *

Lithuania blinked as he remembered that fateful day and how cute Russia had looked back then as a child, he remembered the way even then how his scarf had blown in the faint breeze, the way he smiled, the words he spoke and even now he still felt a magnetic pull towards the other now larger country.

He sighed as he removed the steaming tray from the oven, unable to stop thinking about the child who had wanted to be friends with him back then, and now how their relationship had evolved into that of a slave and master as they had grown.

Brushing back strands of his chocolate brown hair, Lithuania glimpsed the end of a scarf disappearing around the edge of the kitchen door. The brunette smiled as he imagined Russia peering around the door, watching him cut up the bowtie chicken casserole that was almost ready.

"Is it almost ready Lithuania?" Russia asked, coming into the kitchen. "I'm starving."

"I've just finished sir, here you go." Lithuania replied, heaping a large serving onto his plate. "I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will." Russia giggled, walking back to the dining room. Lithuania smiled and cut a piece for himself and was about to take a seat at the kitchen bench when suddenly the doorbell rang, Lithuania frowned wondering who would come to Russia's house in the middle of the night.

Lithuania left the kitchen and strolled over to the front door, and let in the voluptuous shivering Ukraine.

"Good Evening Toris," Ukraine smiled, brushing snow from her pale blonde hair. "It's nice to see you again."

"And you Miss Ukraine," Lithuania responded placing a pair of slippers at her feet. "Mr Russia is having dinner, if you haven't eaten yet you could join him in the dining room."

"Thank you Toris," Ukraine laughed following him into the kitchen. "That would be lovely, and please you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Okay Miss Ukraine," Lithuania hedged, handing her a plate of casserole. "Here you go."

Ukraine gave him a final smile before heading into the dining room with her brother, there completely different the brunette thought, Miss Ukraine is so kind and caring and Mr Russia is scary and a little violent, as if experiencing the pain again the teal eyed man rubbed his hip where a scar marred his smooth skin.

Lithuania ate in silence listening to the light voices of his master and his sister floating into the kitchen from the dining room, suddenly the clock struck eight and the large tolling rings resonating from the timepiece signalled the time Mr Russia liked his tea.

The Baltic country quickly finished his meal and began to make the tea, he had almost finished preparing the tray when Mr Russia called "Where's that tea Lithuania!"

"Ivan!" Ukraine cried. "Please stop that, you need to learn to be kinder to your friends!"

"But…" Russia started.

"But nothing young man!" Ukraine cried folding her arms over her voluptuous chest. "Apologize right now!"

"It's alright Miss Ukraine." Lithuania smiled, placing the laden tray with the requested tea and cakes on the dining table.

"It's not alright Toris," The curvy nation sighed. "Thank you for the tea."

"That's alright Miss Ukraine." Lithuania murmured.

"Katyusha!" Russia rumbled. "He is not my friend!"

Silence fell over the room like a shadow, filling Lithuania's body with a sick feeling; his heart began to beat an unsteady drum against his ribcage. A great wave of sadness suddenly hit the Baltic nation causing a well of tears to spring from his watering eyes and slide down his paling cheeks.

Unable to bear the silence any longer the brunette bolted from the room with the cries of Ukraine ringing in his ears, the tears continued to multiply and cloud his vision as he rushed to his one and only retreat in the whole house, his little room at the end of the building.

The Lithuanian ignored the cries of the Slavic nation beating her fists against the locked door as he dropped onto the small single bed and cradled his pillow to his chest, allowing his tears to stain the white cover. His fingernails dug into the skin of his arms drawing blood from his pale flesh as grief gripped at his thrumming heart sending a stabbing sensation deep into its pounding depths.

The harsh winter winds blew open Lithuania's small window, and the sudden cold air robbed him of his breath, Unable to breathe Lithuania panted into the pillow and drew it closer to his shivering body, snow drifted in and clung to his chestnut hair slowly drenching his tresses and plastering his shirt to his skin.

Lithuania tried to block out Russia's bitter words and forget the blonde man's hostile tone, but the more he tried to banish the memory from his thoughts the more it slowly became tattooed onto his mind. A wail ripped its way from Lithuania's chest piercing the night air like a bell ringing into the silence of oblivion, more tears forced their way from his tightly shut eyelids as the events of earlier that night played through his mind.

How he had reminisced of the day Russia had approached him as a child and clumsily asked if he wanted to be friends and how the larger nation had hid behind the door watching him intently with those luminous purple eyes, even the recollection of these memories sent fresh stabs of pain throughout his already bruised heart.

* * *

_*Sometime later*_

"Please let me in Toris," Ukraine spoke gently, her fingers tracing patterns on the door, her nails scrapping the wood of the door. "Please let me explain, he didn't mean that!"

"Please… go away Miss Ukraine," Toris began. "I just want to be alone right now." The brunette buried his face in the pillow and shivered in the cold air of the dark room.

"Katyusha, please go home now." Russia asked quietly from the other side of the closed door.

"But!" Ukraine began.

"I said go home or I will charge you double for that gas bill!" Russia roared.

Lithuania listened to the patter of feet slowly getting quieter and quieter as the young woman left him to the mercy of the Slavic man's whims; Lithuania pressed his hand to the scar on his hip, letting the memories of the old injury distract him from the current moment of time.

A knock on the door unfortunately brought him back to the reality at hand. The air seemed to drop another ten degrees as the knock came again as a sharp rap. "Please Toris let me in," Russia murmured. Lithuania bit into the material of his pillow trying to stifle the wail tearing from his throat.

"Please Toris," Russia tried again. "You know I'll just break the door down if you don't let me in."

"…Alright give me a minute." The Lithuanian sniffled drying his tears with the edge of his snow drenched shirt sleeve; the brunette shivered as he opened the door for the Russian man, in an attempt to avoid the other males amethyst gaze he quickly collapsed on the bed and laid there locking his pillow in a bear hug.

"Lithuania what I said… I didn't…" Russia began, sitting on the end of the bed.

"It's alright, don't worry." Lithuania whispered.

"It's not alright," Russia uttered into the air of the dark still room. "Lithuania I'm…"

"Really Sir its fine, please stop worrying about me," The Lithuanian smiled. "I'm not worthy of your worry…"

Russia grabbed the other man's arm and pulled him into a rough kiss, his strong arms encircled the smaller Lithuanian and crushed him to his broad chest; Lithuania gasped as his mouth was parted skilfully by his master's tongue and plunged deep into his mouth with the slippery muscle. A light blush flushed both of the men's cheeks as they parted sucking in air to steady their dizzy heads.

"If you would stop and let me talk," Russia panted. "You would have known that worrying about you is completely worth it, and that we aren't meant to be friends."

"We aren't," Lithuania exclaimed. "Then what are we, why aren't we meant to be friends."

"Were not friends because," Russia pulled him into a firm but quick kiss. "Were destined to be lovers."

Lithuania felt his eyes widen and fill with tears before he was once again engulfed by the Russian's strong lips and succumbed as he was lowered onto the bed and embraced by his fierce lover.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Whoever is reading this note you should definetly check out the first ever Denmark X Germany pairing to appear on Fanfiction by Mstarh. It is a great Lemon! ^-^ **


End file.
